Family should stick together
by Ice Princess of Slytherin
Summary: Set just after book 5 but Sirius lives. However, with Lucius in Azkaban his will is read and he'd made Sirius Draco's legal guardian. Suprised? Me too :p Suggestions and reviews welcome!
1. The reading of the Will

Family should stick together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters – well, Mr. Wilmslow I do but he's not going to be in it any longer – I own the plot, I guess – although it did stimulate from JKR's writing…*evil eye*.  PS. I'd like to own Draco though.  PLEASE GIVE HIM TO ME! *pleading look*

A/N:If there are any ships like HP/DM *wink, wink* that you'd like, just review *nudge, nudge* and tell me.  I don't have to write one though.  The story could continue to be slightly dark and Sirius and Draco NEVER get along.  Whatever tickles your fancy. *giggles* Just review and tell moi! 

_'You're going to pay,' said Malfoy, in a voice barely louder than a whisper.  'I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father…'_

Chapter 1

_Fantastic.__  Just bloody fantastic. _

Lucius Malfoy didn't look like he was coming out of Azkaban anytime soon, if fact he'd got a lifetime sentence to a cramped cell in Azkaban and therefore his life has been forfeited and the hearing of his will was being read.

Draco Malfoy in front of Mr. Wilmslow who was currently stating the legalities of his father's will.  To the right of Draco sat his mother who was trembling and looking from Mr. Wilmslow to Draco and then to the floor repeatedly.  On the right of his mother sat Sirius Black the infamous mass murderer.  Of course Draco knew that Sirius was part of the family – his mother had once been one.  But it was puzzling him to beyond belief why his father, and Draco calls him that very loosely, would leave _anything_, even it's a spoon, to Sirius Black.  Black was allegedly on Dumbledore's side and currently in the 'Order of the Phoenix'.  So you can surely understand why Draco was questioning his father's sanity.

'Well,' Mr. Wilmslow smiled gently, 'now we've got that out of the way, does anyone have any questions?'  He paused waiting for anyone to speak.  Silence ensued.  'Okay then, if everyone is ready for the will reading – if you're not just say, I'm sure I can speak for the rest of us saying we'll patiently wait…'  He looked at Draco pointedly with a saddened smile who waved it off with him hand. 

'Do go on, please.  I just want this over with,' Narcissa Malfoy said not wanting to delay the inevitable.

'Of course.  Lucius Evan Malfoy states, "The estates and their contents are left to Draco Lucius Malfoy, my son, when he turns 21.  Until that time my wife, Narcissa Colette Malfoy will hold them.  The money inside vault 0378 is left to Narcissa for her to do as she wishes.  The family vault is left to the sole owner, my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy and should be held for him by his mother, Narcissa Colette Malfoy until he turns of age, 21.  However, until that time I se up a trust fund for Draco Lucius Malfoy which has full access to now I cannot oversee what you do with it.

'I do believe you are all wondering why Sirius Matthew Black is present…now I have passed away or otherwise, I do believe that my wife, Narcissa Colette Malfoy will not be able to handle all the family's finances etc and handle the upbringing of our only son, Draco Lucius Malfoy.  I believe she may become unstable and if anything was to happen – for example, she was taken to St. Mungo's for treatment, my son would be placed into the custody of the Ministry of Welfare for Children.  As a parent, ' Draco softly snorted although he couldn't figure out where this was going, 'I do not want Draco placed in any foster home or similar and therefore I grant Sirius Matthew Black as my son's new legal guardian until he turns of age…'

'WHAT THE FUCK?!  YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!  MY FATHER'S A DICK AT TIMES BUT THIS IS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!' There were small protests from Mr. Wilmslow trying to calm Draco down but they went unheard.  'WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?!  WITH THIS MORON FOR A PUREBLOOD?!  GIVE ME THAT WILL!  I DON'T BELIEVE FATHER WOULD WRITE SUCH TROLLOP!'

Sirius who been eerily quiet and peaceful for one so rash shot up to Draco's level and looked him straight in the eye, 'SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, DRACO MALFOY, RIGHT NOW!'

'WHAT?!' Draco said disbelievingly, 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BOSS _ME_ AROUND!'

Sirius's voice dropped to unearthly quiet – it could rival Snape's voice quite easily, 'According to the powers your father vested in me, I have such power for the next five years of your life.  Now if you want to vent your anger at me you can do it later,_ at home_, but you will not do it here, in front of other people, do you understand?'

Draco stared at Sirius for a while and then decide to slump himself back in his seat and turning the opposite direct to Sirius completely ignoring Sirius's question.  Sirius let it by.

'I'm sorry for that Mr. Wilmslow, please continue…' Sirius said smiling painfully.

'Of course, sometimes it can be quite hard on sons and daughters,' He cleared his throat suddenly conscious he was going off on a tangent, 'now where was I…oh yes… "and therefore I grant Sirius Matthew Black as my son's new legal guardian until he turns of age whereby he has my consent to formally adopt him or similar."'  Draco issued a heavy snort, '"To Draco, you may not understand why I have done this but I'm sure in time, trust me and Sirius, why I have given this power to someone who believe is a mass murderer.  Sirius may help you with his, I'm sure"…'

'…Of course, because that bright spark knows _exactly_ why you'd temporarily lost all brain connection…' Draco interrupted.'

'Draco,' Sirius said sharply.

'… "Sirius, look after him like your own, I'm asking you as an old friend of sorts…just as you think of Potter as your own.  Just give him a chance.  He won't like you for obvious reasons but be patient with him; he'll open upon to you eventually…and thank you for doing this for me."  There's a letter for Narcissa,' he handed her the letter, 'and that is the reading of the will.'

'Draco,' Sirius said sharply, 'say goodbye to your mother, we're going.  Thank you, Mr. Wilmslow.  I hope I don't see you again too soon under the same circumstances.  Narcissa, it's been a while…and a pleasure.  No doubt we'll be round soon for Draco's belongings.'

'What?!  I have to live with you?!' Draco cried in shock.

His mother intervened.  'Yes, Draco.  Be good for Sirius.  No trouble.  No answering back.  No pranks.  I'll see you soon.'

'But Mother…' Draco's eyes widened.

'Come on Draco, I want to get back home.'  Sirius said impatiently.

'Bye Mum,' Draco whispered.  He kissed her gently on the cheek and followed Sirius out his eyes on his mother until she'd vanished from his view.  A single tear rolled down his face which he wiped away without notice, or so he thought.  Sirius's heart went out for Draco.

Maybe there was hope for Draco and Sirius yet.

***

What a boring chapter *pout*

Sorry.  Please review though…oh come on…it's free…no cost, just a small portion of your time…come on, it's like charity but without giving out money…it's like money in your pocket…

Nice criticism welcomed.  Be nice though.  I know it was quite boring.  And a bit dark, I think.  It will lighten up though.  Promise! ;D

Romance, should Draco and Sirius get along?  Whatever you're suggestion or wish, just tell me in a review…aww, come on – haven't I done enough grovelling!'


	2. Fighting gets you nowhere

Well Hello Again! I do believe you are looking rather smashing yourself!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters – I own the plot, I guess – although it did stimulate from JKR's writing…evil eye.

PS. If anyone knows where Draco resides or Tom Felton for that matter – I know the city, not to make him paranoid or anything, lol – I'd really appreciate it for you to place it into a review. If you don't know where he lives, we're in the same boat – I don't either sobs.

PSS.I wish that boat was a ship and I wish it was the Black Pearl. Gods…

A/N: Thank you to…

Padawan Lauren

GOD

HPslashfan4evr

Dracorum1

Slashness

Kafaf

Lucerito-del-alma

Goten Lupin

Kia - Kawaii princess

Kandice

For reviewing and suggesting romance and not romance as the case may be. I thought you'd all like to know – and other people in the audience – that…

**THERE WILL BE NO SLASH BETWEEN SIRIUS AND DRACO**! FATHER/SON BONDING, YUP BUT NO SLASH! HOWEVER, IF OTHER CHARACTERS ARE INTRODUCED, FOR EXAMPLE HARRY, **I MIGHT INTRODUCE SLASH! IT'S REALLY UP TO YOU!** TELL ME LATER THE DATE, PERHAPS. OR NOW, THAT WOULD BE FANTASTIC TOO!

Update:- 15th May 2004

On with the chapter…

Chapter 2 – Fighting gets you nowhere

'There's nothing there you arsehole! And to think you are the only prisoner able to break out of Azkaban and survive!' Draco retored to Sirius.

'That's because there are wards, Draco!'

'Well how about I go home where I know I can actually _see_ my own home!'

'You'll do nothing of the sort. Just get in and shut up.'

'Don't speak to me like that!'

'I'll speak to you however I want! And I will until you are old enough to move out.'

'Well why don't I move out now? We're both so keen that we can't live,' Draco grimaced, '_together_.'

'I never asked for this but it's against the law!'

'Oh, and Mr Sirius Black, would _never_ under any circumstances, cross the law! No…he sits in his invisible house…'

'draco that's enough…'

'…friendly with all sorts of _beasts_…'

'…I said enough…'

'…_very_ loyal to his supposed and dead friends…'

'Dra…'

'…wouldn't hurt a fly…'

'En…'

'…let alone his best friends…'

'ENOUGH I TELL YOU!'

'…really Black, selling the _Potter's _to Voldemort. I can't even categorize you as a _Slytherin_. So much for loyalty.'

'That's it, Malfoy!' And Sirius lunged at Draco. Draco was entirely surprised and didn't have time to react. Draco's head cracked into the stone street below him, which Draco grimaced at.

'You don't know fucking anything about my conviction…' and he punched Draco in the stomach. Draco gave as good as he got. He snapped and went for Sirius's neck. They rolled around until Sirius was on the floor.

'Don't pick fights with me, you mass murdering scum,' Draco spat and kneed Sirius _there_. Sirius cried out in pain but soon recovered. He grabbed Draco jaw roughly with his left hand leaving his right hand free to punch Draco's face. They turned again so Draco was on the floor again. 'Is this how the kill all of your victims, Black? Beat them to death so nothing can be traced back to your wand?' Draco smirked.

'I killed no one, hear me?!' His right fist collided with Draco's unblemished face briefly before…

'SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT ON _EARTH_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!'

Sirius whipped his head around while Draco adjusted his head to see who this pleasant surprise was.

Nymphadora Tonks was stood at the door of Sirius's house looking so enraged her hair was changed colour every five seconds.

'Tonks, I…'

'DON'T YOU TONKS ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BATTERING?!'

Draco stuck his head out and let a pained smile grace his lips. 'Hi, Nim.'

'Draco?! Is that you?!'

'…yeah…'

'Get off him, Sirius,' Tonk said in a deadly tone. Sirius stared at her. 'I said get off him, Sirius Black or I'll hex you so badly you won't be classed as male when I've finished with you!'

Hastily, Sirius left go of Draco's face and got up brushing himself off once upright. Tonks ran to Draco and gave a hand to him, which he gladly took and heaved himself up. Her expression turned to gentle, 'are you alright?'

'Peachy, thanks,' Draco said his face contorting with pain as he carefully touched his where Sirius just punched him. Tonks turned to Sirius.

'He's a child, Sirius! What if Dumbledore found out? Or Remus or even Molly? What if it wasn't me that came out?'

'He's not so bloody innocent himself, you know!' Sirius said indignantly.

'He's just lost his father, his mother is having a nervous breakdown by the state I saw she was in yesterday and the only family he's got left is trying to kill him. Do you not have an ounce of sympathy?'

Sirius looked put out. 'For a Malfoy? Tonks, are you…'

'For anyone Sirius! You know exactly what it was like with parents who couldn't give a damn about you unless you turned into their perfect death eater...'

'…but that's different!' Sirius exclaimed. Tonks raised her eyebrows.

'How, Sirius Black?'

'I didn't want to be a death eater! That's how!'

'And have you asked Draco if he _wants_ to be a death eater?'

'Well no, but I…'

'But nothing…I wonder if you'll ever grow up Sirius! Now get inside before anyone sees you!'

'It's my house, Tonks! I'll go in when I want. You can't just boss me around!'

A smooth voice interrupted. 'If I may interrupt this…well, _this_…I'd just like to ask if you'll be carrying on into the night then perhaps I could go home, like _right now_?' Sirius and Tonks turned to look at Draco.

Sirius started, 'Will you ju…' Tonks cut him off.

'Draco, I know this isn't easy for you but you can't go back. By law you've got to stay here. It's probably for the best anyway. I think you're mum would appreciate some time on her own to grieve.' Tonks looked at Draco with a gentle smile on her face.

'What would you know of my mother?! She's mine. I know what she needs. And she needs _me_!' Draco said protesting with anger flashing in his eyes.

'Well she didn't seem to protest much when you're father left you to me. In fact, I think I saw a _smile…_'

'Sirius! That's an awful thing to say…Draco, come in and we'll fix those cuts,'

'Thanks, Nim,' Draco said ignoring the look Sirius was giving him. He was too hurt and annoyed to pay attention to Sirius. That comment about his mother had hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

Tonks and Draco walked inside and Sirius followed and walked straight to his bedroom. Tonks sighed. _Perhaps this was a really bad idea Lucius had. She'd probably have to stay all summer to keep them separated. Yes. This was a really bad idea._

* * *

So what do you think to that? I thought they should have a bit of a fight before…well, you'll just have to find out later, ay?

ps.the uploading thingy on ff.net was saying this chapter was 150 words shorter than was words said it was but I couldn't see where the words ahd gone missing so if you can;t see some of the text just review and tell me and see if I can fix it. Thank you!

pss.Lol, about that review thing... ;D

Suggestion welcome.

What else can I say?

I know!

…

REVIEW!

Please…


	3. A little Tonks Interference

HI TO ALL…hmm…well… I appear not to have updated this for a very long time!! 3 years to be precise lol! I'm bored right now and I thought I could update so here's a chapter in case anyone still reads this!

Ps. Not much fighting in this one unfortunately but I'm sure it might be back if I was tempted into writing another chapter!

LOTS AND LOTS OF THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I LOVE YOU ALL!

Tonks took Sirius into Grimmauld Place kitchen for a lack of better words, a serious talking to. She had a vague idea what had gone on, which to her dismay was looking more and more likelier than ever, and she was not about to let Sirius forget his responsibility of Draco. If it had been Harry that he'd been given, he would have welcomed him with open arms. He would have given him a strong father figure to look to, given him all the clothes and possessions he wanted; not that Harry wanted for anything but, for example, Harry's Firebolt was a gift from Sirius and that was hundred of Galleons. So why could he not do the same for his own flesh and blood? Just because Draco was a _Malfoy_ in _Slytherin_ meant nothing. He was still an innocent child, in the eyes of the law, and he need Sirius Black now more than anything.

Calmy, a little too calmy for Sirius's liking, did she gesture graciously towards a wooden chair. 'Now sit down Sirius because we need a very serious chat. Do you want tea because this will take someone I expect,' Tonks looked at Sirius with foreboding eyes and Sirius was sure he has seen that look in Molly Weasley before, and that, he thought to himself, was not a good sign.

Wanting to defend himself, Sirius started to explain before he got an earful. 'Tonks before you say anything…' but he was shortly cut off.

'-No Sirius. I'm speaking. You need a good hard look in the mirror about what you've done. Draco Malfoy,' Tonks started only to hear Sirius pretend to throw up. Sirius didn't seem to have grown up at all she thought to herself whilst raising her voice slightly, 'Draco Malfoy is only a child. He is exactly the same age as Harry. If you could welcome Harry into your house right this minute, you know you would and you'd be the best father figure that he could really rely upon.

'You need patience, Sirius. Patience and a memory; the memory of your own life. You were disowned by your own parents for not being in Slytherin and you've done exactly the same to him. Just because he's a Slytherin you've already disowned him and you don't even know him. Where's the Gryffindor in your now, Sirius? Where's the forgiving goodness piece of heart that I'm sure Harry would have. That James and Remus would have. You accepted Remus.'

'He was my friend,' Sirius tried with his eyes pleading in a puppy dog manner.. No wonder is anigamus form was a dog.

'And Draco Malfoy is family. Being a Gryffindor is about being honest, courageous and loyal. Your _loyalty_ to your family may have wavered but Draco, has done nothing to you! Be _honest_ and tell me he hasn't hurt or upset you in any way and you are being prejudice. And be _courageous_ and find a heart in that chest of yours and apologise.

'His father is in prison. His mother is having a break down. Yoou and I are the only decent family he's got. And when you get to know him…'

'I don't want to know him,' Sirius interrupted.

'When you get to know him you will realised he is not as corrupt, as dark or even as _Slytherin_ as you quite happily believe. For once, just listen and go and speak to him.' She quietened and paused waiting for some kind of snide remark or disagreement. Sirius bore his eyes into Tonks hoping she'd take it back, but inevitably he knew she wouldn't. She was sort of right, he realised. He will always be a death eater, but he'd have to live with him. And if the death eater was under his roof, he better make friends because Malfoy might still feel guilt and then, he thought cleverly to himself, then he might not kill me. As the phrase goes, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.

'Okay,' he said beaming still happy at his quick wit. 'I'll go and speak to him. Say no more, dear Tonks, I know what has to be done. I've made a mistake.' He turned quickly and left the room before Tonks could state her suspicion and she was left to her confused to whether her speech had actually affected Sirius Black.

There was a very shallow and somewhat strained knock on the door into the lounge Draco had been gestured into, by Tonks with a large-eyed look and a quickly pointed finger. He'd perched on what looked something alike a Weasley settee, with rips and tears, springs clearly missing, and two large brown stains on which appeared to have been tried and failed to be scrubbed out, numerous times. Ten minutes Draco had been waiting, disgusted, not only by the sofa and the entire room and its lack of cleanliness and enriched furniture and ornaments, but being expected to wait.

It was obviously Black, he assumed, as Tonks would have walked straight in and furthermore, the light and struggled knock was only more evidence it being Sirius.

Draco didn't bother calling out and after a sigh from the other side of the door, the handle twisted and was opened by Sirius. They both stared at each with animosity, neither with any nice words to say and each resuming their calm with each other. It felt like minutes until Sirius took a hasty step forwards feeling foolish that he didn't plan this before knocking.

Draco slightly sneered at Sirius's move but his eyes willed Sirius to submit to talking. He took the look at somewhat of a good sign and closed his eyes briefly as if the words would just come to him.

'Look,' Sirius coughed as though biding time, 'Draco, I just thought….' he paused unable to remember.

'I'll resist the urge to believe that,' Draco drawled lazily. 'I could send you to Prison for what you just did. Have you seen my poorly face? I nearly died out there!' and feigned some pained looks that Sirius was not impressed with and ignored him.

'I just thought, living under the same roof, indefinitely, means we need to get along. And to err…get along we should spend some time together. So I was thinking, perhaps we could err… play some wizard chess or something…'

'Mr. Black, I shall be as polite as I can possibly be to a blood traitor,' Draco said finally finding his feet, 'you're an _idiot_. We should get along, but rest assured, we don't need to play _chess_ to do that. I couldn't find anything more menial and muggle. Stupid Gryffindor. I'll go back and collect my things from the Manor now, and you can find a suitable bedroom for me to stay in, _indefinitely_.' He smirked as he quoted Sirius.

'Fine… I'll come with you. And we can _spend time together_.' Sirius smiled forcefully sounding like a whining child. Draco didn't seem to have the patience to argue.

'Whatever you want. Just be careful I don't lead you into a trap, mutt. I'm sure you know my home in full of them,' Draco smirked playfully.

'I'll take the chance in your house.'

'It's more of a Manor if you didn't know, Black. Especially compared to your caravan.'

'My house is not a caravan!'

Apparently they'd been overheard and a bang from outside the door silenced the both of them.

'I said no fighting Sirius! Honestly, go and speak to Remus and I will help poor Draco better.' Her head that had poked round the door looked at Sirius who indignantly looked at Draco who was, coincidentally, smirking and Sirius that Tonks was on his side.

'Yes Sirius,' Draco smarmed. 'Go and speak to werewolf because I'm dying over here and need attention.'

And with that Sirius stomped out looking disbelieving at Tonks. _Just wait till I speak to Moony about this._


End file.
